bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Toa of Plantlife
Toa of Plantlife was a title given to a Toa who wielded the Element of Plantlife, and they were always transformed from a Matoran of Plantlife. Should a Toa of Plantlife fulfill his destiny, he would be given the option of sacrificing his power, becoming a Turaga of Plantlife. If a Toa of any element were to lose their Kanohi, their elemental powers would be halved, and their overall strength greatly weakened. Powers A Toa of Plantlife's elemental powers gave them near-perfect command over photosynthetic life-forms. At a basic level, they could create, control, and absorb vegetation. Examples of this included creating thorns and vines, manipulating wood, altering the form of plants in an area, and controlling the actions of plantlife. Although unconfirmed, it is also likely that all Toa of Plantlife possessed an innate understanding of vegetation and plant toxins. Although no major weaknesses have been revealed, it is highly likely that Toa of Plantlife hated fire, as the dangerous element was prone to destroying the basis of their Elemental powers. They possessed all these abilities on a vastly greater level than a Turaga or Bo-Matoran. Personality and Traits As only 2 Toa of Plantlife have very briefly been seen in the main story, it is unknown what their personalities were generally like, although it's likely they would have been deeply in touch with nature, even more so than a Toa of Water. Additionally, Toa of Plantlife likely would have kept up positive relations with most Toa of Earth, as their elements were very closely intertwined. Toa of Plantlife usually wore armor that was various shades of green, with blue acting as a secondary color. All Toa of Plantlife were male. History Various Toa of Plantlife came into being using Toa Stones throughout the history of the Matoran Universe, and at one point there were hundreds of Toa in the universe simultaneously, some of them Toa of Plantlife. But after the Great Cataclysm, their numbers began to dwindle, and only a handful were still alive by the time of the Battle of Bara Magna. Toa of Plantlife were somewhat rarer than most other kinds of Toa, even before the reformation of Spherus Magna, and their current number is likely among the low single digits. Unknown Toa During an unspecified time period, a Bo-Matoran was transformed into a Toa of Plantlife, and later assigned to protect a remote island fortress alongside many other Toa. The rookie Toa, Lhikan, was assigned to this location as well, at a later time. The fortress was important because it housed the Makoki Stone, but it was also came under seige by the Frostelus. The Toa of Plantlife was patrolling one night, when he was attacked by 2 of the Piraka, Hakann and Vezok, who had come to steal the Stone. Although the Toa survived the Dark Hunter's attack, he was killed shortly later when the Frostelus finally razed the fortress. All but 1 of the Toa stationed there died; only Lhikan escaped. Toa Mangai An unnamed Toa of Plantlife was a member of Lhikan's original team, the Toa Mangai. He fought alongside his Toa-brothers and sisters against the Kanohi Dragon in Metru Nui, some 4000 years before the Great Cataclysm. The dragon had been freed from an icy prison by Reidak, Vezok and Avak as ordered by the Shadowed One, in an effort to coerce Turaga Dume into allowing the Dark Hunters access to Metru Nui. The Shadowed One's gambit failed however, when Dume refused the terms set down by the Piraka, in their master's stead. It was shortly after this refusal that the Toa Mangai arrived to fight off the beast. The battle took nearly a month, so powerful the dragon was, but eventually the Toa Mangai of Plantlife and his allies culled the beast long enough to transport it to Xia, home of the Vortixx. When this transfer was complete, he returned with Lhikan to Metru Nui, and remained there as one of the city's permanent defenders. It was shortly after this, that one of the two Toa Mangai of Water, Tuyet, went rogue, intending to use an ancient artifact, the Nui Stone, to absorb the powers of her teammates in an effort to destroy both the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Dark Hunters single-handedly. It is unknown what the Toa Mangai of Plantlife was doing during Tuyet's activities. She was subsequently thwarted by Lhikan and Nidhiki, and then imprisoned within an alternate dimension. Later, when the Shadowed One launched an assault against Metru Nui, the Toa of Plantlife was present alongside his remaining Mangai allies in the Toa\Dark Hunter War. The war took place roughly 2000 years before the creation of the Toa Metru, and ended with the betrayal of Nidhiki, and a deal made with the Dark Hunters involving the Makoki Stone. Sometime later, Makuta Teridax hired the Dark Hunters "Eliminator", Krekka and the now hideously mutated Nidhiki, to serve his interests within Metru Nui, whilst posing as Turaga Dume himself. He ordered the majority of the Toa Mangai to carry out various false missions beyond the city, leaving only Lhikan to remain behind. One-by-one, "Eliminator" killed them all, including the Toa Mangai of Plantlife. Post-Reformation After Teridax's death, the very few remaining Toa of Plantlife evacuated onto Spherus Magna, where they aided in the construction effort to build new homes for the refugees of the Matoran Universe. Known Toa of Plantlife *An Unnamed Toa of Plantlife stationed at the fortress protecting the Makoki Stone - Killed by Frostelus; Revived on the Red Star *An Unnamed Toa Mangai of Plantlife who was part of Lhikan's Toa Team stationed in Metru Nui - Disintegrated by "Eliminator"; Incapable of being revived by the Red Star *An unnamed Toa of Plantlife in the Toa Empire that defended the Coliseum. - In an alternate timeline Trivia *According to BIONICLE book author Greg Farshtey, Toa of Plantilfe were originally going to be female. However, a typo in BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil caused them to be males instead. Category:Plantlife Category:2006